


Sleep with me Tonight

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [38]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Nesting, Omega Verse, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi was gone for the weekend, and Nishinoya missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep with me Tonight

Asahi arrived home from a weekend with his parents when noticed none of his clothes were in his closet. It was a jarring sight to see his closet so bare, but he had an idea as to where all his clothes had gone. Quietly, he made his way down the hall, trying not to disturb Nishinoya’s mom who was sleeping in another room. He patted his palm against the door, whispered his omega’s name, and let himself in.

Nishinoya was sitting on his bed, surrounded by Asahi’s clothes, “I don’t know what happened.” the omega admitted, blushing from embarrassment because he really didn’t know why he had the overwhelming urge to take all of Asahi’s things and sleep in them. Ever since they had bonded, the desire to be with Asahi was overwhelming sometimes, “I just… you weren’t here and I um…”

“I think you made a nest.”

“...Um, yeah, yeah I did.” Nishinoya said, he reached up and touched his new bond mark and smiled, “You want to join me, I think I made it for us.”

“For us?”

“Yeah!” Nishinoya patted the spot next to him, “I haven’t seen you all weekend, I really missed you!”

As Asahi made his way toward the bed, Nishinoya yanked him down the moment he was within reach. Smiling, Asahi allowed his omega to pounce on him with a hurricane of kisses. 

Nishinoya giggled, he was overjoyed to have his alpha back and be enveloped in his arms and scent. 

“I missed you too.” Asahi confessed, running his hands desperately underneath Nishinoya’s shirt and kissing his neck.

“Can you -- please, sleep in my room tonight?” Nishinoya requested in a soft and breathy voice as he peered up at his omega, “I was so lonely without you.”

“Yes, I’d love to sleep with you tonight.”


End file.
